TMW VIII: Tattoo Reveal
by PH2W
Summary: No one can keep a secret forever... There's NO such thing as perfect "CRIME"!  Abby is about to find out that the statute of limitations is quite long in the Gibbs Household. **Spanking**
1. Photo Finish

Disclaimer: Tragically NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….

I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.

Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.

A/N: This story is complete AU and is an installment of the This Means War series. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….

Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 17/Kate 19/Tony 21) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby, again.

No one gets away with anything forever… There's no such thing as the perfect "crime".

**(Eight Months After: Abby's Trouble)**

Abby sat on the arm of the sofa in the family room and slid back leaving her feet dangling over the edge. Grabbing the remote she turned on the television with the volume at a deafening decibel. Abigail Grace Gibbs was not a good waiter!

"Abs, turn it down mom's working across the hall."

"Sorry." Gibbs swung his daughter's legs off the armrest forcing her to sit up. She proceeded to mute the volume.

"What time is your sister supposed to be here?" He asked.

It wasn't her intent to give their dad cause for quibble so Abby, glancing at her watch in what she thought was a subtle manner, decided to put the time an hour later than whatever time it was.

"About eleven o'clock," she said rolling her neck and standing to stretch. "I'm going to go grab a snack. Kate isn't big on stopping for snacks or bathroom breaks."

Following her into the kitchen Gibbs just watched her rummage through the fridge. His girls were about to embark on their first road trip together without their brother or him and Jenny. He sat down every rule he could think of before finally agreeing that they could go. It was Labor Day weekend and even though Kate and Tony had gone back to college weeks ago Abby wouldn't start school until after the holiday. The girls were off to Ohio State to see their big brother for the Big Greek Back-to-School event. There was every reason to say no, but as his wife informed him one good reason to say yes... the house would be empty for the last time for a long time. Since Abby wasn't at Hilton Preparatory Boarding School anymore and her summer camp job was done they would once again be contending with a teenager at home full-time and all that went along with it.

"Let's put your things in the car." Gibbs said abruptly turning away to leave the kitchen.

"Dad there's only one bag and it's already by the door."

"I don't want to find shells under the cabinets a week from now Abs," Gibbs said before he exited. Abby had been shelling and eating pistachios by the handful during their exchange. She pulled a bottle of water out making a mental note to herself about stopping for a Caf-Pow on the way out of town. Her mother was on another of her health crusades and was seriously monitoring her caffeine intake. Willing her sister to hurry up and get there with her mind Abby headed back to the family room.

"What'd you do?" She figured he must have been giving their youngest a hard time about something when it took him so long to get back after the volume went down. He just gave her an innocent look and sat on his side of the desk.

"You get anything from the interviews with her roommates?"

Reclining a little Jen removed her glasses with a huff. "According to these," she held out the documents to her husband/partner, "Corporal Foglia had no enemies. Hell even in a war zone it seems the enemies found her likeable too."

Jethro reached for the interviews taken by the junior member on their team (Mike had insisted on it saying he was leaving soon and expected Jethro to step up as Lead). Holding the papers out at arm length Gibbs squinted.

"Here use mine. I swear you need one of those little granny chains." That comment earning her one of her husband's patented glares. She smirked in response then stood up to face the window behind her.

"Well, he asked everything I would have. What about you do you think he left anything out?"

"No, he was thorough. You and Mike will have to find another reason to get rid of him." She hadn't turned around, but he could hear the mirth in her voice. Jen was always accusing them of running off any potential new teammates.

Walking around the desk Gibbs dropped the forms back on his wife's side. When he stood behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist placing his chin on her shoulder. They looked out onto their driveway from an angle.

"It has to be the right fit Jen."

"I know. I thought Ash was supposed to drop her off by now?"

"Abby said eleven although I suspect it was because she didn't want me to think she was late."

Rubbing up and down his arms Jen pressed into his hold a bit deeper. "They'll be fine Jethro stop worrying."

"Not gonna happen Jen."

"Well, there they are, so just pretend." Both parents left their shared home office headed for the front door.

They were on the other side of the foyer table when Kate opened the door boyfriend in tow.

"Hi guys. I wasn't expecting a receiving line."

Hearing her sister's voice and the front door close Abby went running. "Kate! You're finally here." Abby pushed past her parents to hug her sister. "Hey Ash."

"Hey Abby… Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs," the poor boy was still very nervous in the house, however Mrs. Gibbs didn't make him quake nearly as much as the Gunny. Even though they hadn't been forced to end their relationship Ash knew he remained on very thin ice with his girlfriend's father after being caught in her bedroom. Jen made the first move toward the boy.

"How are you doing Ashen? Thank you so much for driving Kate home today. I understand you have your own trip planned, so we really appreciate it."

"Yes ma'am, no problem I was happy to do it."

Kate and Jen were giving Gibbs the 'get-over-here-and-speak' look. Leroy Jethro Gibbs would not be pulled in.

"Well, don't let us keep you the girls need to get on the road so they're at Tony's well before dark."

"Daddy, we have time." Kate was downright scowling now. "Let me get you something to drink Ash."

"No, Katie that's alright, really. I do need to get going."

"I'll walk you out."

"Jethro!" The man just waved his wife's recriminations off with a grunt.

When Kate walked back in the door was shut with the intent of a mission both Abby and her mother recognized. Jennifer Shepard immediately went to embrace her middle child.

"No mother," Kate attempted to wiggle free.

Smoothing her daughter's hair Jen whispered, "If you walk in there and lose your temper you ruin everyone's weekend." She felt her begin to relax and released her.

"Ash is a good guy mom. It's been like forever and dad's still, what… holding a grudge? He could be a little nicer."

"He could but he won't until he's ready, so I'd just let it drop." Putting their arms around each other all three headed to the kitchen where they could smell the pot of fresh coffee brewing.

Kate sucked down her frustration and put on her good girl persona. Tapping him on the shoulder she said, "hi daddy."

Gibbs turned into his daughter's embrace. "Well, let's get you two on the road you have a long drive ahead of you."

"Tony mapped it all out for us daddy. We're going to stop midway get some gas and food and should be to his frat house by dinner time."

"You girls be sure to check in every hour. That was the deal."

In unison both girls replied, "We know!"

The girls had been on the road for some time having a blast. They didn't even argue over the music because it was just so good to be on the road and on their own. Of course they checked in repeatedly. During the second hour when they forgot to call both parents had dialed both girls' cell phone. The loud music however drowned out both ringtones. It cost them a tongue lashing, which inspired them to put their ringers on vibrate so that they would feel the phones even if they didn't hear them.

"Think we overreacted?" Jen was smiling, but the look on Jethro's face said he thought their reaction was well within reason. If the rule was never being unreachable then not answering the phone was a punishable offense.

"Not even a little. Now, am I going to actually get to eat any of that popcorn?" His wife was notorious for only making a little and then eating more than her share. It was a lot cuter at home where he could just microwave another bag then when they were at the theatre and he had to wait in the concession line a second time.

When they finally pulled up to the house Tony was standing out front. Abby leapt from the car. "Tony, Tony, Tony!" Throwing her arms around her big brother Abby was positively bouncing. She was also thrilled to be out of the car because even though the first leg had been great fun Abby never did well sitting too long.

"Hugging a little tight kid," Tony said as he disentangled himself.

Kate finished parking, got out, stretched and offered her brother a loving albeit less enthusiastic embrace.

"Let me guess dad?" The tall frat boy asked, having seen his sister close then pocket her cell.

"Yes, dad, the man has been driving us nuts. Hopefully we won't talk again until were leaving here on Monday. So, what ya got planned big brother?"

"Well, I'll take you to meet Heidi and the rest of the Gamma sisters so you can drop off your bags then we can head out for dinner. In the morning we hit the beach."

Lying back in her husband's arms completely sated Jennifer Shepard loved the freedom of being able to make love in her office, eat naked on the kitchen counter wrapped in a blanket and make an enthusiastic return to love making in front of the fire in her den. Tomorrow afternoon it would all come to an end. The girls would be back with Abby starting school the next day. She was happy to have her daughters return, but she would miss the quiet and calm. Not having to go into the office also made the weekend nice.

"So, how'd Stan measure up? I mean you didn't take too many frantic calls this weekend. Either Mike was feeling generous or the kid really is getting the hang of things."

"It's called a preemptive strike Jen. Mike spent the weekend hanging out at Marta's Cantina and Stan spent it watching the phones. I've been checking in with him every hour, seems like naval crime is down in the district."

"Well, whatever the reason I'm grateful that we didn't have to go in. Did anything new come in on the evidence from Corporal Foglia's crime scene?"

"Not that he mentioned," rolling over onto his gorgeous wife Jethro held himself up on his forearms. "No more talk about murder, Stan, and definitely no more talk about Mike Franks! I want to spend the next few hours on focused on you."

**(Six Months Later ~ Spring Break)**

"I can't believe you! This is such an invasion of privacy!" Abby was shrieking on the outside and in full panic mode on the inside.

When she stood on the threshold of her room she could hardly believe her eyes. On her bed were all the pictures from her trip to Ohio State with Kate splayed out around her mother. As she and her sister shared their trip antics and photos with their parents they'd both been cautiously selective regarding details. The pictures had been purposefully developed before they got home so the batch could be "cleansed" before viewing. Trying to control what they saw as she attempted to flash by them on the camera would've just been a stupid and unnecessary risk. Of course only her mother had questioned the efficiency of getting them developed right away, but Kate was quick to say that they had only used the one camera and wanted to separate the duplicates before she went back to school, so she could scrapbook them in her free time. Although she hadn't seen that save coming Abby was grateful for it.

Jennifer Shepard wasn't anymore happy with her daughter than the 17 year old seemed to be with her. Trust there were a number of things in the stash of photos she found that should've set her blood boiling, but only one really had her head set to rupture.

"You are in NO position to be upset about anything young lady! Abigail I cannot believe…"

Running over to sweep up the photos in a less distasteful pile Abby's shrill tirade continued. "What gives you the right to go through my things? If I wanted you to see these I would have shown you! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Snatching her daughter's arm, sending pictures scattering across the bed and now floor, Jenny turned her around.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you right now. This is my house and technically my room. I will come and go as I please. You just remember that every privilege and bit of privacy extended to you is a gift subject to revocation anytime I see fit. Now you pick up these pictures, put them in my hand and plant yourself. Don't even think of leaving this room until _I_ can _think_ about looking at you without wanting to wring you neck!"

Not sure if it was the deep resonating tone of the words or the vice grip on her arms, but Abby could feel the moisture rising in her eyes. Never making a move to budge she kept her eyes on her mother's outstretched palm for a second before dropping to her knees to get up every last 4x6 glossy square of evidence.

Marching toward the door it was a trembling Abby that made to follow, but mother stopped child dead in her tracks. "Stay!"

There was nothing more the teen wanted to do then slam the door after her, but she wouldn't get the chance as her mother obviously had the same idea.

Damn, she thought she'd been so careful!

Jenny was trying her best not to make a rash decision in the state she was in. It had been a mostly peaceful year since she'd left Hilton Prep. Of course there had been the typical teenage escapades of broken curfews, bad attitudes and borrowed cars left on empty, but nothing that even touched on what she'd put them through the previous year before trading in her burgundy Hilton uniform for the navy blue color of Allenington. The trip to Ohio over Labor Day weekend had been a reward for her staying out of the deep end during that first semester at the new school. Now she'd be graduating in a few months and hopefully heading to LSU (Louisiana State University). Maybe Jen was overreacting.

A ruined night with her husband was not how she wanted to start the weekend. Since Jethro had taken over as team lead, with Franks retirement, their time alone was limited even at work. Although he swore it would get better once Abby went to college, Jethro spent plenty of time in the field with Stan and Jenny spent a lot more hours in bull pen. Her overprotective, oft times chauvinistic (and he never denies it) husband rarely allowed them both in the field at the same time unless it was completely unavoidable, especially since Abby was still a technical minor. Now this was destined to bring their evening to a screeching halt. Each time she thought it wasn't a big deal she got those images in her head again. Alcohol, men and a tattoo… No, there was no way in hell she could keep this from Jethro. Weekend be damned, spring break be damned, and date night be damned she had to make the call.

"Jethro, we have a problem."

Honestly it was a miracle she'd managed to hide it as long as she did. That was probably the MAIN reason she got busted in the first place. She'd let her guard down and now she'd be paying the price for it. Her mother was livid. If she could've locked her in her room Abby was certain her mother would've done exactly that. They had been in this stalemate for the last hour and a half. The one time she ventured downstairs all she got for her efforts was a bellowed, "Get back in that room!"

Kate and Tony were supposed to pick her up for a movie, so her parents could have their 'date' night. Then she made one stupid slip up. She'd just taken the pictures out for a minute to show Holly one of the guys she was still in touch with, who might be in town over break. The fail was leaving them on her dresser while she went to change out of her uniform. Why her mom had come in her room during that brief window could be only be chalked up to coincidence, if she had been raised to believe in them.

It was the start of spring break of her senior year. Kate was volunteering with a research company in the District for her two weeks off and rooming with a friend from Hilton Prep that had her own place. That of course was after her father ruptured a vein at hearing the plan. Tony was spending the time working out with his dad and shadowing some teams before going off to join the Peoria Police Academy after graduation in May. That being much to his mother's displeasure, Jennifer Shepard had ruptured her own vein. It was supposed to be a fantastic two weeks with weekend trips to Virginia Beach and time with her siblings before so many things changed for them all again.

She had NO idea how she was going to fix this!


	2. Unwanted Encounter

**Disclaimer: Tragically NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **

**A/N: This story is complete AU and is an installment of the This Means War series. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**

**Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 17/Kate 19/Tony 21) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby, again. **

_**No one gets away with anything forever… There's no such thing as the perfect "crime".**_

OoOoOoOoO

"Come on Tony… Put me down! Don't say anything if you make me vomit all down your back."

"Geez, Katie you sure know how to kill a good time. Hope this isn't how you act on a date with Ashen?"

"That will NEVER be something you'll know," Kate said as she was virtually dumped on her feet at the door.

He hadn't even stopped to drop off his things before heading to his sister's temporary apartment. Even though he'd spent almost four years away at college he was little nervous about 'really' leaving home to move all the way to Peoria. Reality starting smacking him in the face hard as his frat brothers made plans for another spring break in Panama City. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy beer bongs as much as the next guy (and still hold the house record for speed), but he knew regular school breaks and time off to come for a visit might be non-existent during his rookie year. He'd rather die than admit it but he wanted this time home with his family.

Realizing she left her purse in Tony's car Kate looked up at the boy who was always larger than life to her, and apparently lost in his own thoughts, to get the door open.

When their eyes finally connected he caught on. "Do I look like a magician?"

"Come on Tony open the door. I need the bathroom," she sang out. His house keys were with his car keys on a double detachable ring he kept hooked to his jeans and shoved in his pocket. It had been a gift from his sisters after he'd gotten in trouble for the hundredth time for losing them.

They both barreled through the door laughing as Tony tried to tickle Kate into peeing her pants. It was only their mother's silent, penetrating glare that had them standing up straight and looking ahead in military fashion. Usually their dad was the only one that could motivate them to strike that pose, but something in Jennifer Shepard Gibbs' eyes said today was not the day to test her.

She was going through the mail left unattended earlier. "This is not your frat house and I like the door on hinges. Stop barging through like they're barn doors."

Each snuck a look at the other trying to gauge where they ranked on the list of people she was pissed with. More importantly they were running through their internal rolodex of offenses to see which one they may have committed.

"Yes ma'am," Tony responded first. "Everything alright mom?"

"Your little outing tonight is off!"

Relaxing a bit Kate made the correct assumption that this had something to do with her sister, but was having trouble seeing where she and Tony fit in.

"Um, okay… well, why don't we go pick up dinner and a movie. I don't mind crashing here tonight then Tony…"

Jenny was displaying more Jethro than either of her children were comfortable with while they were in the dark as to why. "Oh, no you don't Caitlin. No one is leaving this house until we get to the bottom of this mess. We'll talk about it when your father gets home."

Stunned would be considered a mild emotion for both of them. They were left in the foyer just staring at the door to their folk's office.

"What was that about?" Kate asked punching her brother as high up on the shoulder as her short stature would allow.

"Don't look at me. I for once don't have a clue. Look I haven't so much as called home in the last 48 hours. Whatever it is I'm sure I didn't do it. Anything they could've found out about you and say a future senator? Maybe something shady going on with this apartment deal, I always thought…"

"It's not me either." Looking up the stairs then back to one another they each swore silently then took off up the stairs.

There was no need to stand on formalities and both walked in without ceremony.

"What the hell did you do this time kid?"

"Thanks for knocking! I don't know why I even have a door since it seems everyone just comes in whenever they feel like it anyway." Abby understood the dire straight she was in, but was not in the accepting responsibility stage yet. Jet black hair dye did nothing to subdue her natural red head fury, which usually got her in much deeper than she wanted.

"Hey Abs, you don't get to take it out on us too. Mom just had a full on conniption with us and we don't even know why. What is going on? I spoke to you at lunchtime and it didn't sound like we'd be walking into World War II."

"In a word… pictures." Abby had picked the scattered photos up, but they were still on her bed. Walking over Tony took a handful giving her a look that demanded further explanation.

"I think we're gonna need more than one word Abs." Kate followed her brother closer to the bed and leaned in for her own look. The top one turned her stomach a little. These were definitely not the pictures her parents had seen already.

Turning to her sister she did need only one word. "How?"

Head turned ceiling-ward Abby shook her head. "It was stupid…"

"Oh, I think we can all agree on that."

The way their mother's look then tone had frozen them in place earlier was the exact opposite response they had to their father's voice. There wasn't one among them that didn't want to flee. When it came to the fight or flight response facing an angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs made you want to succumb to every primal instinct that said, 'get the hell out of here.'

Holding out his hand Gibbs didn't need to issue an order. Kate walked over as slowly as she could without incurring further wrath. As he turned to his youngest again, "looks like we need to talk."

"Well, we'll just leave you to it." Tony wanted to get while the getting was good.

"I wouldn't go far Anthony." Never giving them another look Gibbs reached for Abby and sat her on the bed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," over his dad's shoulder he glared at his now less defiant and more trembling little sister. There was no way this was coming back to bite them in the ass after all this time. Somehow Miss Abigail had dropped them in it again… with pictures!


	3. Good Cop

**Disclaimer: Tragically NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **

**A/N: This story is complete AU and is an installment of the This Means War series. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**

**Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 17/Kate 19/Tony 21) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby, again. **

_**No one gets away with anything forever… There's no such thing as the perfect "crime".**_

OoOoOoOoO

"Don't you think they're overreacting a little bit Kate? I mean sure it was a bonehead impulsive act for the little brat, but seriously it's been well over a year. He's not going to make her get rid of it anymore than he made her get rid of the piercing."

"She didn't get rid of it, but she certainly paid for it. That was one long uncomfortable weekend sitting in dad's office writing _I WILL NOT MUTILATE MY BODY_ a thousand times."

Laughing they made their way back downstairs. It seemed that no matter the situation Tony Gibbs could always use a little snack to get him through. Watching him raid the kitchen, eating a handful of everything he planned to use on what was turning out to be a monster size sandwich, Kate stopped thinking about the trouble her sister might be in and turned her attentions to the trouble she might be in.

"You know it doesn't matter what he thinks about the tattoo. He's going to be super pissed about the lying. There's nothing but clarity on how he feels about that."

Speaking with a mouthful of sandwich that made his sister scrunch up her face Tony attempted to put the situation in perspective. "You're suffering from mom syndrome. Too much worrying… eat something. You'll feel better once your blood sugar is up."

"Is that your professional opinion 'Mr. P.E.'?"

OoOoOoOoO

Leaning against her desk Gibbs locked eyes with his youngest and neither spoke. Abby wasn't about to make excuses she knew wouldn't get her anywhere anyway and Gibbs was willing to wait out the explanation he would not let her get away without making. Seventeen years as his daughter told Abby she couldn't outwait him. His eyes felt like they were burning a hole into her forehead. It wasn't so much as hostile as it was pure intensity… like looking directly into the sun on a bright day.

Dropping her gaze, "you know it's not new. I mean I didn't get it when we went to visit Tony."

No response. She knew that wasn't good. How could she answer his silent judgment when what she said was the most truthful thing about the situation? Mumbling her frustration she added, "It's not like you ever said I couldn't get a tattoo."

That comment was an absolute bad move. He was over to her in a nanosecond. "You think a smart mouth comment is the best road to travel. Maybe I should leave and just send your mother back up here. Believe me she's way more pissed than me."

"I know daddy. I'm sor… I mean... No it's not the best road."

"When Abs?"

Temporary confusion clouded her gaze. Scooting back on her bed out of his reach Abby drew her knees in to her body answered. "During my little meltdown at Hilton, a little before the great grade change caper," noticing his lack of a smile she added, "too soon to find the humor?"

"Ya think. Abby what were you thinking? You could've come clean back then… should've. Didn't you get in enough trouble after that piercing?"

"I wasn't thinking about any of that when I did it. It was just an impulse. One I really, really, regret now. Well, a little… I mean I regretted it more after I first did it. Mostly because it seriously hurt, but then because I knew the reason I did it was stupid, but it's not just something you can take back. You know we were in SO much hot water after everything that went down I just thought I'd leave well enough alone. It's not like anyone can see it."

"Looks like a whole lot of people are seeing it here."

They were both looking at the pile of pictures again. This was not a dispute she could win.

"We weren't doing anything wrong. Tony and Kate were right there. Okay, so tandem volleyball, although fun, could be seen as a little inappropriate. But it was just volleyball. Okay, and maybe a beer or two, but I didn't have any… neither did Kate for the record. Tony was like super big brother that day. Only Gibbs type approved fun… well, mostly approved since the whole tandem volleyball is making that vein in your neck throb…"

"Abs!"

She only made eye contact for a split second. Things weren't going as planned. Maybe she should explain more… explain better. Looking up again she decided against it. He did not look interested in _more_ details.

"I didn't mean to make her mad."

"Abby getting the tattoo was a lapse in good judgment for sure, but going out of your way to lie about it all this time was a hundred times worse. There is no excuse. Yelling at mom was bad icing on a lousy cake."

For some reason he was saying all of the right things, but his temper wasn't matching his words enough. Abby could tell he was definitely NOT happy, but the tattoo didn't seem high on his list of offenses. Taking her chances, in a way that wasn't usual for any Gibbs kid in trouble, Abby left the security of her bed and walked over to her dad.

"I'm really sorry daddy. Getting the tattoo was stupid."

Hugging her to him his answer back was brief. "Not your finest hour kiddo. My question is what do the two wing nuts downstairs have to do with it?"

She managed a small giggle. Yes, this was absolutely not the way she thought this would play out. Gibbs was going to have to submit to something he was sure would cost him more than his hard as nails Gunny reputation. The tattoo really wasn't that big of a deal to him. Images of his wife's head exploding filled his mind even when he thought that unpopular opinion. Sure he would've preferred her to wait until she was an adult, he certainly would've preferred his night with Jenny wasn't ruined, but he was a Marine and tattoos weren't that big of a deal. Even on his daughter the small and probably never seen ink didn't set his blood boiling the way it did his wife.

"I'm telling the truth. This was all me. I did it at school and they didn't see it until… well, until after. How much trouble…"

"Finish it and we'll see, but Abby," she peeked up from her under her bangs, "whatever happens you will not be dealing with me."

"I don't understand."

"This is between you and your mother. It's where it started and it's where it ends." Leading her out of her room Gibbs stopped and swatted her bottom hard a few times. It didn't bring tears to her eyes but it did shock her system.

"Ow, what was that for? You said we'll see." Abby whined while she rubbed.

"That's a reminder on how this conversation with your mother better go."

All she could do was nod. Stepping aside she made sure her backside was out of his line of fire.


	4. New Evidence

**Disclaimer: Tragically NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **

**A/N: This story is complete AU and is an installment of the This Means War series. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**

**Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 17/Kate 19/Tony 21) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby, again. **

_**No one gets away with anything forever… There's no such thing as the perfect "crime".**_

OoOoOoOoO

Her rational brain kept trying to tell her that she was in no way out of the woods, but there was a small corner that kept a little hope that maybe her dad could talk her mother off the ledge. They weren't yelling yet the voices from the other side of the door weren't exactly calm. She heard Tony and Kate in the kitchen laughing and talking. Daring not to move from her spot she had no way to warn them against volunteering too much information. If testing Gibbs patience was higher on her list of priorities the venture wouldn't seem so daunting, but the man had made himself perfectly clear. When that door opened she'd better be standing on the other side of it.

OoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe you're taking her side on this. That girl just lulls us into a false sense of security then blind sides us with these antics. What happened to the man I married, who by the way would've taken a strip off a child of ours who was a repeat offender?"

"Damn it Jen it's not like I'm taking her to get the next one. What's done is done."

"And the fact that Tony and Kate were involved?" Jenny was starting to feel like she was the one in a parallel universe.

"They weren't involved. Look just talk to her. I won't punish her for doing something damn near two years ago. Maybe we need to look at why neither of us has noticed until now."

"We haven't noticed because she went out of her way to lie for the last fifteen months. Those pictures were removed for no other reason than to deceive us Jethro. How do you NOT have a problem with that?"

"I just want you to talk to her." The derisive snort she sent his way made him bristle, but continue. "Look Jen I'm a Marine and boys only a few months older than her are fighting for their country, getting tattoos and who knows what else. I'm just trying to keep this in perspective."

"Here's my perspective Jethro Gibbs. Our daughter is no Marine and I'll be damned if she walks around with a tramp stamp over her ass! She's getting that thing removed immediately."

OoOoOoOoOoO

They were just about to slide into the den when they saw their little squirt pacing in front of the office door. Tony pulled her to them gesturing for her not to say a word. As soon as they were a safe distance away the questions started.

"What the hell happened? We were expecting a whole lot more wailing on your part."

"He didn't punish me. I think he's on my side T-man. But mom wants to roast me alive. They've been in there arguing about for the last ten minutes."

"Honestly this is your lucky day. Psychology says that the longer they focus on their problem the less they'll focus on you."

"Can we focus on us a minute. What'd you tell the old man?"

"Glad to know your concern runs so deep. He doesn't know anything more than he did an hour ago. Well except the fact that I have the dang thing. Look all he knows is that you saw it for the first time in Ohio. I'm not stupid I would never tell him you guys knew since…"

The look on her brother's face told her more than any words could've conveyed. There was an overwhelming presence beginning to envelope her. Why couldn't she follow even the simplest rules or better still keep her mouth closed. The breath on her neck was warm and ominous sending chills through her before the words reached her ears.

"Knew since when?"

There was a collective gulp exchanged as Gibbs stepped back and motioned for them all to move into the office. Shaking his head as he followed them in he couldn't help, but wonder what would happen next.

"Guys, I need to talk to Abby… alone."

"No, Jen I don't think you do. I have a feeling when it comes to the truth these two have a lot to contribute to the story."

The puzzled look didn't leave her face as she slid back into her chair.

"Talk," was the simple command and they were all want to obey. Their parent's mirrored gaze encouraged all three to keep their eyes glued to the floor. At least two of them feeling all of twelve years old again and none too happy about it.


	5. Story Unfolded

**Disclaimer: Tragically NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.**

**A/N: This story is complete AU and is an installment of the This Means War series. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**

**Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 17/Kate 19/Tony 21) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby, again.**

**No one gets away with anything forever… There's no such thing as the perfect "crime".**

**TMW~TMW~TMW~TMW**

The sibling Gibbs didn't know enough diversionary tacts between them to stall their parents. Jen and now Jethro both looked murderous. The one thing the kids knew without a doubt was that their folks abhorred lying more than anything.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to start explaining before I just start punishing and explanation be damned."

"Okay, okay... Um, I... Well, Tony..." Abby looked over at her brother who was standing behind Kate's chair.

"Yes, Anthony I would absolutely love your take on this situation."

"Is this really a big deal anymore? Sure, the kid did something completely stupid, but it was a long time ago. I'm no special agent but hasn't the statute of limitations on this crime run out?"

Kate dropped her head in her hands. Why her brother and sister insisted on making bad situations worse she would never understand. Pulling herself back up the far more contrite middle child spoke on their behalf.

"Mommy... Daddy, what Tony means is that we absolutely knew nothing about Abs getting the tattoo. We did eventually see it, but it wasn't our secret to tell. No one ever asked a direct question about it, so technically we... Tony and I didn't do anything wrong."

Jethro and Jenny would eventually have to resort to a coin toss to decide who was more outraged at their daughter's little explanation. It was as though dating a future politician was wearing off on her already. Her combination of sweet, calm, double talk would have lesser parents excusing her with an apology for thinking she'd been involved at all. Being two of the agency's best interrogators meant Caitlin Marie Gibbs had just dug herself into a ditch she couldn't climb from.

Jenny got around her desk and in her daughter's face before Jethro could formulate a response. "That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! Now you listen to me young lady you want direct questions here we go. When is the first time you saw your sister's tattoo? Get your eyes on me."

"Yes, ma'am... We saw it the night we drove up to Hilton to help her."

"Was there any point you thought your father and I would be okay with it?"

"No, ma'am." Kate was sweating and finding it quite surprising that it wasn't coming through her clothes and dripping on the floor. How did she manage to make things worse than Tony or Abby in such a short span of time? At this point she was silently willing one of them to jump in with something better than her verbal spewing of truth.

"Did you help her lie about it?"

The tears were falling silently, but Kate was too frozen to even swipe them away. Tony put his hand on her shoulders when she didn't answer immediately. Abby reached over and grabbed her hand. They were one and if they were going down that was how they would do it. Gibbs would have smiled with pride if they weren't in so much trouble.

"Mom, honestly that tattoo wasn't the squirts best idea, but we had bigger things to deal with at the time. We pointed out the error of her judgement and left it at that while we, albeit inappropriately, dealt with the grade situation." Tony offered up.

"Mom, please..."

"Don't Abby. Kate back to my questions. Why didn't you say anything once you all were home and the truth was already out?"

"May I say something now?" Abby asked.

"Only if it's an answer to that question." Jen responded while keeping her eyes on her older daughter.

"Not saying anything about the tattoo then was my choice. Kate told me, more than once, to come clean. I just didn't want you mad at me for something else so soon. It wasn't like anyone could see it."

"Well, that would've been true had you kept you clothes on. You threw that theory out the window when you wore a bathing suit that wouldn't pass as a hankie and hopped your self onto of some boys shoulders for a photo op."

Gibbs joined his wife at the front of the desk. "Let's fast forward to the pictures. Did you take the ones your mom found out of the stack you showed us on purpose?"

Kate answered immediately not wanting to drag it out longer. "Yes, daddy."

"I'd just like to say for the record I never saw those pictures before today," was Tony's contribution to the inquest.

"Abigail, I specifically asked you if there was anything else you needed to tell me and you looked me right in the eye and lied. Contrary to what you're thinking right now little girl the biggest reason you're in trouble stems from that choice alone. We wouldn't be here now if you, in that moment, opened your mouth and spoke the truth."

The girls squeezed hands tighter. There was a time when Tony would've done anything to get them out of this mess, but he suddenly realized he was getting too old for sibling high-jinks. How would his father take him seriously about being a cop or an agent if he was still acting like a child? He stepped back from his sisters a bit standing at his full height.

"Mom... Dad, you're right. We knew about the tattoo for a long time. I know we should've said something immediately and I apologize. I'm the oldest and it was my duty to make the right choice for my sisters."

"Car keys Tony. You're in this weekend. Looks like we'll be spending time on drills getting you ready for the academy. Then you can help me clear out the garage to make space for the things you don't take with you to Peoria. If I'm still pissed when that's done we'll tackle the basement."

Tony's eyes bugged out of his head briefly, but he reached in his pocket and handed over the keys to his baby. "Understood dad."

"Why don't you go and order dinner? We'll be done in a little."

They couldn't say he got off easy, but it still stung to think Tony had left them on their own. Abby was angry. Kate was more disappointed. The reality was Tony hadn't seen the pictures and had no idea, while he was back in Ohio, that his sisters were getting in deeper. This was shaping up to be one lousy vacation.

"I'm going to ask you again, and this better be the last time, is there ANYTHING else you girls need to tell us?"

They responded in unison. "No, daddy."

Gibbs ran his hand back and forth over his head. It seemed no matter how old they got raising kids didn't get easier. The challenges just changed. He knew his wife was thinking the same thing just through the small look they exchanged.

"Girls, go to rooms. We'll call you for dinner and deal with this mess after your mom and I have had time to cool off."

"Daddy, Tony was going to give me a ride back to the apartment after..."

"Caitlin not another word. You stop talking and get moving, now." She practically yanked her sister's arm out of the socket getting her up. "Yes, daddy."

"Girls, your own rooms," Jen added.

When the office door closed they looked at one another and just sighed. Jen leaned in to her husband with a weary chuckle. "So, what were we arguing about before?"

All he could do was laugh.


	6. Crime & Punishment

**Disclaimer: Tragically NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.**

**A/N: This story is complete AU and is an installment of the This Means War series. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**

**Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 17/Kate 19/Tony 21) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby, again.**

**No one gets away with anything forever… There's no such thing as the perfect "crime".**

OoOoOoOoO

The girls stood outside their bedroom doors. Neither was willing to have the parental unit come upstairs and find them together against explicit instructions, but Abby was seething.

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse. Seriously, Tony picks now to get all high and mighty responsible. I'm never going to forgive him. Let's see how he likes that."

"Oh, please you've never been able to stay mad at Tony. The longest you went was like a day and he practically made you bald before that happened. Besides, would you want to do PT or clean the basement all day tomorrow with dad? I'll take door number one please."

"I wouldn't be so anxious to accept that either if I were you Kate. You know dad doesn't believe in a cut off age."

"Why are you worried? Dad wasn't even that pissed about the tat. The lie kinda set his knickers in a knot though, to quote Mrs. Mallard."

"I know. I was so stupid leaving the pictures out. I honestly didn't think. It's been so long I just... well, I'm sorry."

Kate hugged her sister then shoved her toward her door. She was in no mood to test her folks.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Jenny and Gibbs sat on the end of their double desk laughing for a bit. Each time things quieted to a dull roar they got hit with another tidal wave.

"You really aren't upset about the tattoo Jethro."

"I'm really not Jen. Would I prefer she didn't have it, of course? Honestly, I know our daughter and it isn't her last. I think she'll wait until she doesn't need our permission, but it will not be her last."

"So, we just let her get away with this behavior?"

Gibbs shook his head and got up to leave the room. Jen had no choice but to follow if she wanted the conversation to continue. When he reached the kitchen he was glad that their son had made himself scarce. The fresh pot of coffee was also a nice unsolicited peace offering. Pouring a cup Jethro held the pot out to his wife. She shook her head no.

"Get away with the lying and year long cover up? Uh, NO, absolutely not. I'm not going to allow that from them at any age. The only reason I'm letting Tony off without taking a hand to him is because he really didn't know what those two were up to when they got back and hid those pictures."

"Something tells me after twenty-four hours on 'duty' with you he's gonna wish you had just taken a hand to him. I don't like her having that thing Jethro. Call me old fashioned, but nice young ladies don't mutilate their bodies."

"She's still a 'nice' young lady Jen. Just let her know that if you catch her in anything that shows off that little art work before she's twenty-one you'll punish her the way you see fit, like it just happened and with no interference from me."

"Punishment on reserve... I think I like that." Putting his mug down he crossed to his wife and headed toward the stairs. Dinner would without a doubt arrive soon and he needed to deal with his girls.

Jen caught up with him on the upstairs landing. "You want to do this?"

"No, but they both need to know we're on the same page with everything. Then I'll leave you to it." They knocked on Kate's door.

"Come in," they heard from the other side. She was on her bed reading from a magazine, which got tossed aside as she sat up. With her parents piercing gaze looking down at her Kate suddenly stood up to level the playing field.

Gibbs wasted no time. "Go get your sister please."

"I thought you didn't want us together."

He didn't have to say a word. The look he leveled her with set her feet in motion before her brain fully committed to the movement. They both stood next to the bathroom door on Kate's side of the shared room.

"Come in and sit down girls." Jenny instructed.

"Yes, mom." Kate was quick in her continued compliance. It was rare that her mother was this angry or took the lead at home the way she had earlier in the office and her daughter had no desire to escalate things any further.

"Your father and I are very disappointed in you girl's decision making. We thought we were way past this sort of behavior and then you pull a stunt like this. Kate this is especially true for you. You're in college. Now, I know this happened a long time ago and we can't turn back time, but the repeated lying, hiding the pictures is all completely unacceptable. There is no way we can let you get away with that sort of choice."

Gibbs stepped in. "Both of you girls are restricted to this house for the duration of the school break. Kate I won't pull you from your work, but you will be staying here in your room. You can ride into the city with us or Tony can play chauffeur. Don't bother with protesting because it isn't open for discussion. You broke trust. Now you'll pay for that and work toward getting it back. Abigail, standard grounding rules apply. You leave this house only for explicit reasons dictated by your mother and me. Otherwise your world consist of this house and it's occupants. No phone and no laptop. You can use the office computer one hour a day for any school projects only."

Jen stepped in. "Abby I'm not happy about the tattoo at all, but your father and I will not force you to have it removed. However, you will not get another part of your body permanently altered by piercing, tattooing or any other means until your twenty-first birthday and I don't want to see that thing uncovered anymore. You've spent a year hiding it from me, so you can just go on in the same way."

Kate and Abby looked at one another. Maybe this was worse than door number one. They'd both been expecting the spanking they knew they'd have coming, but the additional restrictions they did not plan on. Being restricted as a college student was much harder for Kate to digest. She'd have to explain it to her friend, which would either involve a great deal more lying or a great deal of embarrassment. She was used to living on her own eighty-five percent of the year. There was no way she would survive the next two weeks.

Abby wasn't about to suck this up without protest. "This is so unfair. Tony is only getting punished for this weekend. Why are we being punished for the whole break? He was just as involved."

"Actually, no he wasn't little girl. He wasn't in the car when you decided to develop and sanitize those photos and he certainly wasn't the one who started this mess. The punishments fit the crimes. Keep talking and I can certainly up the ante." Jen was pissed again. Her daughter's moxie would be admirable if it wasn't always directed at her.

Gibbs took over unsure if his wife could stay calm if either of their girls challenged her again. "You both owe your mother an apology. Then, Abby go back to your room and wait for me."

Kate's remorse was sincere and immediate. "Mom, I am so sorry for all of this. I didn't think it was my truth to tell at first. Then when I saw the pictures I just didn't want to bring it all up again, but I take responsibility for my part and my choices. I hope you'll be able to trust me again soon."

"Abigail," Gibbs motivated none to gently.

"What Kate said basically... Sorry for upsetting you mom."

"I'll see you downstairs for dinner." Jenny exited the room not feeling a great deal better.

"Go to your room. Maybe you can sum up some more contrition after our discussion."

Kate still stood stunned. Her sister was a coyote. They heard two door slams. Gibbs took a seat on his daughter's bed.

"Caitlin, front and center."


	7. Lil'Sister Guilt

**Disclaimer: Tragically NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.**

**A/N: This story is complete AU and is an installment of the This Means War series. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**

**Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 17/Kate 19/Tony 21) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby, again.**

**No one gets away with anything forever… There's no such thing as the perfect "crime".**

Abby was beyond ticked off. Sure she got to keep her tattoo, but it seemed like little concession in the scheme of things now. Two weeks worth of vacation ruined. Her list of who to be pissed with was getting long. Holly for asking to see the pictures. Jenny for entering her room without asking. Her father for going back on his support. Kate for her quick confession and acceptance of consequences and finally, Tony the big rat for getting out of the whole mess unscathed.

Stomping around her bedroom Abby went from sitting on her bed punching pillows to pacing, then to opening drawers, moving things around without any real purpose. Her energy and anger warring in her body. Contemplating why this was such a big deal to her mother just brought up all of her old anxieties about the woman not understanding her or appreciating her uniqueness. Even her father couldn't spank her into compliance. She would never be like her sister. Her anger was over taking her energy. Suddenly deciding to get more comfortable Abby changed for the third time that day. Might as well get into pajamas the junior Goth thought stripping down and kicking her clothes across the room. As she walked to her half opened drawers again she heard it.

Her sister's backside being smacked repeatedly, she hoped it was just with his hand, and muffled sobs. The problem with slamming doors was that they often didn't latch fully. The problem with that was that sound traveled through cracked doors way too easy. Not since the Hilton caper had Kate received such a serious spanking. Mostly because she was away at school, but primarily because she stayed out of trouble. Abby dropped her head. The last spanking had her name written on it too. Her sister was having the skin 'shredded' off her butt because Abby kept dragging her down. Jumping into solid black bottoms and a hot pink top with a skull sporting pigtails and ribbons the youngest Gibbs child began experiencing the onset of guilt. She dashed across the room throwing her body against the door on her side. Maybe it was more her fault then she wanted to admit. Being reckless and leaving the pictures out was lame. She was the one who got the tat, so dragging Kate into covering it up was selfish and while she was thinking about it she supposed Tony's knowledge of the going ons had pretty much ended when they got home from Hilton all those months ago.

The sound wasn't nearly as clear anymore, but Abby's heart could hear her sister's pain.

~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~

Kate felt more remorse for her choices before her punishment. Laying on her stomach across her bed she nursed a super sore tush and an even more bruised ego. Suddenly she didn't feel nineteen. She was a naughty, sobbing, little girl who had no appreciation for the unwanted transition in persona she was going through. A spanking was bad at any age, but at least her over the knee hand experience was something for her to draw on. This across the bed hiding she'd just taken with her dad's belt was a new discipline journey she had no desire to have gone on. More than her bottom hurt and she had a hard time pulling herself together. This wasn't supposed to be this hard. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact.

For his part Gibbs had straightened her clothes, replaced his belt and thought he'd given her enough time to pull it together. He was wrong. The sobs were heart wrenching and beyond what he expected. This wasn't her hardest whipping. Something was off. Walking around to the other side of the bed where her head was still down Gibbs knelt in front of his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Katie, sweetie, look at me. What's going on? Why are you so upset honey?"

All he got was more sobs. He decided his knees couldn't take much more kneeling so he sat next to her instead and rubbed her back in slow circles. "Katie, I need you to look at me. It's not fair to make your sister keep waiting for her punishment, but I don't want to leave you so upset."

That seemed to get through, so she slowly turned her head.

"Talk to me Kate."

"I'm sorry... stupid... I just... sorry."

"Caitlin I forgive you, mom forgives you. It was a bad call on your part and you've paid the price for the choice. We don't need to keep going over this."

"I just... ashamed. I'm embarrassed about getting a spanking."

Gibbs smothered his smirk beneath a standard impassive look. "I think you should have been more embarrassed about your choices," he said pulling her up to snuggle into his side. Kissing the top of her head he continued. "I don't care how old you are missy if I think you need consequences for your behavior I'll be there to deliver them. There's no age on it. Ask your brother. I think grandpa Jack told him a few stories while he was there serving his time."

"I guess I'm being silly, but I don't remember it hurting so much." Kate whined with humor in her voice. She wasn't feeling as bad as before.

"Remember that and maybe it'll be more than a year and half before your next one. You're the big sister. It's always gonna be part of your job to make sure she's not digging herself in it or taking you down with her. I need you to remember that this wasn't big because of the tattoo, but because of the danger of you kids lying to your mom and me."

"Yes, daddy. When's dinner going to get here?"

"Why don't you go down and check with mom? I think Abby is going to need some privacy."

"She's never been real quiet, huh?" Kate got up to head to her bathroom.

"Use the one downstairs please." When Kate left the room Gibbs crossed to the door for the bathroom prepared for a completely different exchange with his youngest. Abby was, if nothing else, consistent...consistently stubborn. He only hoped she was ready to see her culpability in this mess.

As he pulled her side of the door open he heard the squeal before she rolled backwards splayed at his feet.

"Abbs?"

**TBC**


	8. Moment of Reckoning

**Disclaimer: Tragically NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.**

**A/N: This story is complete AU and is an installment of the This Means War series. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**

**Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 17/Kate 19/Tony 21) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby, again.**

**No one gets away with anything forever… There's no such thing as the perfect "crime".**

"Abbs?" Gibbs was looking down at his youngest sprawled at his feet across the threshold between her bedroom and the girl's shared bathroom.

From below she looked up at him with a sheepish grin. "Hey, dad. I guess you're wondering what I'm doing down here."

Reaching down to help her stand and move into her room he answered with far less amusement in his voice. "I am a little curious. Abby were you listening in?"

"No! No, I wouldn't do that... well, not anymore... well, not on purpose."

His look prompted further explanation.

"I did sort of hear a little, but I didn't mean to."

"How does that happen Abby?"

"I was changing and then I heard her crying. That's when I noticed that the door was kind of open a little. I went to close it and..."

"And what Abby? You know better than this. Punishments are private and not something for you guys to torture each other with later. You know to respect that no matter what."

"Daddy, I know. Just listen to me okay. I wasn't eavesdropping to be mean. I only heard by accident and I closed the door completely immediately. I was only still sitting there, not listening, because I felt bad that I got her in trouble again."

"I'm going to tell you what I told your sister and what I'm sure I tell you all whenever we find ourselves in this position. You make your own choices. At anytime Kate could've come to us on her own. The fact that she didn't is the reason she was punished. Nothing more and nothing less."

"I still felt bad."

"That's fine. You can work that out with her later. Right now you and I have some things of our own to work out."

"If you're not that mad about the tat I don't see what the problem is? I mean if I had known that getting it wasn't going to be a big deal then I would have told you right away. There would have been no reason to lie."

Too astonished to respond orally Gibbs just looked at his daughter. It's like nothing he and Jen said had registered in her brain at all. Her five-seconds of guilt were also clearly gone. She was either suffering from pure seventeen year old self absorption or he'd raised a child with zero moral compass. The former was believable, but unacceptable and the latter, well he gave them too much credit for that sort of mistake. If he had to wear her butt out then hand her over to his wife for round two and keep her on lock down until he drove her to college he would. If she proved too immature and untrustworthy at home he wouldn't let her go away to school at all.

"Daddy?" She didn't think it would actually work when she said it, but he hadn't hauled off and started smacking her bottom. Maybe he could be reasoned with and he was considering not...

Breaking into her self congratulatory thought process. "Are you kidding me little girl? Not that big of a deal! You haven't said one thing to make me think the punishment doesn't fit the crime. Let me be perfectly clear. I don't like the tattoo. I certainly am NOT okay with it and do not mistake my not making you go through getting it removed to mean that it was cool for you to get it. This is a big deal Abigail and so help me if you pull another stunt like this I can promise you will spend the next four years of college in this room because I will not allow you to go away to Louisiana State or anywhere else more than five minutes away. Is there anything about what I just said that you're unclear about?"

"No sir." Even her pigtails seemed to deflate a bit as her head drooped forward and down. Her eyes refusing contact with her father.

"Get yourself over here right now." Gibbs was emphatic leaving no room for or thought of further discussion as he removed his belt for the second time that day.

Her steps were slow, but obedient. Sitting on the end of her bed Gibbs reached out to take her hands. He gave them a squeeze to get her attention and bring her eyes focus back to him.

"Up to this point you were doing great. You were back on the right track Abs. I'm willing to treat this as residual bad judgement from the past and not a new commitment to poor choices. I suggest you treat it the same and don't fall back into bad habits. You lie again, big or small, and you'll be grounded, and take the spanking with a mouth full of soap. Over."

She always liked to think she was getting too tall for this ritual, but somehow he made it work.

"Daddy may I..."

SMACK...SMACK...SMACK! "No, you may not."

Gibbs spanked with an enthusiasm that Abby's hind end did not appreciate. Maybe she needed more of an attitude shift then she put forth. Perhaps an apology was in order.

"I'm sorry daddy. I shouldn't have lied. I shouldn't have gotten Kate to... OW! Daddy, please... OW, OW, OW!" She was doing a cross between a squeal and a scream. Her apology forgotten for the time being.

"You know better than to lie, be disrespectful, and you know better than to openly defied the rules your mother and I set out for you." Each sentence was punctuated with a throbbing smack.

"Yes daddy... please, I understand. It won't happen again... please no more."

Suddenly things stopped for a split second. When Abby tried to move though she was still held firmly in place and her pajama bottoms had not been replaced. This wasn't good and she knew what it meant. Gibbs got the double over belt in his hand securely so there was no chance of the buckle making contact. Tipping her forward for better access was her only warning that phase two was beginning.

"Ah, wah...wah...aaaahhh, ow... ow... please... daddy STOP! No more, no more... no more."

Ten in rapid fire succession and Abby went limp. She was shaking with her sobs. The belt was discarded, her pants righted and Gibbs pulled his youngest up into his arms. She was still stiff in the embrace as he rub her back in soothing circles. Finally, she made a move off and crossed to her dresser.

"You can be mad and sulk all you want young lady, but you're going to do it in this room. When you're ready to be civil you can come downstairs."

Before he got to the door she said, "I'm not sulking. I'm sad."

These teenage girl mood swings were going to be the death of the man. Folding his arms across his chest Gibbs looked at her for clarification.

"I ruined everyone's vacation. I don't want to go downstairs because their all gonna be mad at me not because I'm sulking."

He walked to stand beside his daughter and put his arm around her. "That's not true, but I think you know that. You come down when you're ready. I love you Abby-cake." Gibbs said, reverting to her childhood nickname, as he left.

Abby threw herself on her bed. Now she was sulking.

**TBC**


	9. Amends

**Disclaimer: Tragically NCIS is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**

**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**

**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING.**

**A/N: This story is complete AU and is an installment of the This Means War series. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**

**Dedication: This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. We are back to present time (Abby 17/Kate 19/Tony 21) and the focus of the trio's trouble is Abby, again.**

**No one gets away with anything forever… There's no such thing as the perfect "crime".**

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Abby had dozed off with her ear buds in and music blasting. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleep, but the sun was down. The only light in the room came from a small lamp on her dresser. When she sat up and looked toward the door she saw her mom standing there.

"Mom."

"You slept through dinner babe. Daddy called a couple of times. Kate said you were sleep when she came up to check, but I want you to eat something."

"That's okay. I'm not real hungry. I can wait for breakfast." Abby kept her head hung low, so her eye contact was minimal. She'd been super pissed at her mother's reaction all day, but now she kept her eyes averted out of serious remorse.

Jen's mama instincts were in gear. Crossing to the bed she sat on the edge and reached for her daughter who drew back slightly causing Jen to drop her hand. "What's going on Abs? Are you feeling alright?"

Sliding to the other side of the bed and throwing her legs over like she was making to get off Abby attempted to deflect. "I'll go grab something quick."

"Uh-uh, no you don't." Taking hold of her little girl's arm Jen stopped her movement. "We clearly still need to talk. Look at me Abby."

"What? I thought you wanted me to eat."

"Using that tone isn't going to make me leave any quicker either. Talk to me Abby."

"You're mad at me. Everyone is mad at me and I just don't want to deal with that now. Is that okay, gosh?"

Jen had to use all of her training to not take the bait her daughter was dangling to trigger her temper. "I guess I need to go and talk to daddy. He must not be finished punishing you."

Abby's body finally turned completely around. "What? He is. He said so."

"I don't think so, because in this house when you mess up and you've been punished it's over. Your dad wouldn't be mad at you. I wouldn't be mad at you. Your brother and sister..."

"Fine, maybe not mad, but not happy that all your plans got ruined."

"Nope, no one's happy about that at all. That doesn't mean we're mad or that we all of a sudden don't love you. You know all of this Abby. Why is it so different now?

All she got in response was shrug. Loving your child did not make it easy to deal with them Jen thought. "Abby?"

"Can't I feel bad without the third degree? God, it's one stupid meal. So not the end of the world." Up off the bed in a flash Abby crossed the room her stance leaving nothing vague about her temperament.

Jen's temper wasn't fairing much better. Why, oh why did this girl have to push constantly. The ever patient mother that lived inside the far less patient agent moved to the door after kissing her daughter's head. "That's enough! Come downstairs now. Five minutes or we'll see if daddy is indeed finished saying everything he needs to."

Jumping back from her dresser after a misguided kick to it without shoes the sour teen went to her bathroom to splash some water on her face. Standing in the adjoining doorway was her sister. Tony stood behind her off to the side.

"What?"

Kate just stared. Tony bit into one of the candy bars he kept stashed in his room. Maybe they were gonna ambush her in the head.

"Seriously, we're not even gonna get a little more of an apology?" Kate asked. She wasn't as angry as she was earlier, but she did want a bit of acknowledgment of Abby's greater part of the mess.

Abby just rolled her eyes, dried her face and went back in her room. Her siblings were on her heels. "Guys if I'm not downstairs in three minutes I'm in more trouble, so how about you decide how you're gonna torture me for the next few weeks and let's get it over with okay."

Tony's sarcasm oozed from his mouth. "I think that's a no on the apology."

"For your information Benedict Arnold I already apologized to Kate and you don't get one. Turn coat!"

Shooting his wrapper in her trash can Tony turned to Kate. "Yeah, she's back to normal." They'd heard the exchange with their mother and figured if they didn't do something they would all be subjected to a moody, sullen sister the whole time they were home. Neither of them was up to that misery. So, they decided to give her as much normal as possible, so they could all move forward.

"Let's go. When you're done eating you're going with Tony and me to get my stuff from the apartment. Maybe you can come up with a story that doesn't make me sound like a naughty ten year old."

"Did you forget how grounded I am? Dad's not going to let me out the front door."

Tony started shoving the girls toward the door. "I think he will. They'll be looking for any little bit of time alone now that everyone's here for the duration. Something you learn when you're in as much trouble as me over the years. Your punishment becomes their punishment. We may end up with more free time to hang out then we would've without this second round 'Abby's Trouble'."

"Great, now I sound like some kind of a syndrome." Abby whined. With her big brother and sister flanking her the three exited the room.

Looking around her at one another they both said, "_Now_?"

They weren't sure their little sister would ever stop leaning over the edge, but they knew if they couldn't keep her from going completely over it they'd be tumbling head first with her.

~Fin~


End file.
